


sword-fighting and kissing

by DearLesbian



Series: Zee's Stardew Femslash Writing Extravaganza [5]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLesbian/pseuds/DearLesbian
Summary: Abigail asks the farmer to teach her how to sword fight. The farmer agrees and gay stuff ensues.





	1. the asking

**Author's Note:**

> what's UP it's your favorite lesbian back w/ some more gay shit!!!!!!!!!

Abigail nearly knew the farmer’s schedule by heart by now. She was always very careful not to think about the implications. Today the farmer would be coming into town in the late morning to get Clint to bust open all the geodes she had been collecting all week in the mines. 

Abigail knew this because the farmer always dropped by to show her some of the cool rocks she had found in the mine, sometimes gifting one or two amethysts or quartz to her. Abigail would always ask after the surely amazing fights the farmer must have had in the mines. The farmer would always humor her, though Abigail thought her story-telling skills left something to be desired. Regardless of her critiques of the farmer’s wordsmithing, these visits always elated her and she didn’t dare examine why. 

Abigail kept all of her gifts in a special compartment in her dresser. She had carved it out when she was younger (with the help of a book on woodworking from the library). She pulled the precious stones out to admire only when she was feeling particularly lonely.

Today, she thought to herself when she awoke, was important. She got up early and dressed carefully, wanting to look her best. 

As casually as she could, she offered to help her dad open the store, even putting in that she’d be happy to do inventory and restock. Though he was surprised and wary, he agreed, wondering what she wanted from him. (What she wanted, in fact, had much more to do with the farmer than her father. He was just the means.)

She didn’t pay much attention to her duties; Abigail was much more focused on the windows, though she tried to be discreet. She knew that she had to catch the farmer before she came inside the store today. If her father heard what she wanted to ask the farmer, he’d have a fit. 

Luckily for her, the farmer was easy to pick out. She was tall with dark skin and wore a floppy sun hat, overalls, and thick work boots. She was also lugging a heavy knapsack, presumably full of rocks and geodes. 

Carelessly dropping the bag of flour she had been stocking, Abigail dashed out the door, headless to Pierre’s sputtered remark.

The farmer looked a little startled when Abigail burst out in front of her, but quickly warmed when she saw who it was.

“Why, good mornin’, Abigail!” she crooned, grinning. The farmer tipped her hat to her as per usual, which always made her flush inexplicably.

“Good morning!” Abigail chirped back.

“Have I got the loveliest rock for you!” the farmer said, fishing around in her overall pockets. She quickly produced a remarkably clear amethyst cluster, handing it to her.

Abigail did her very best not to focus on the warmth of the farmer’s hands, sturdy and strong. She wasn’t entirely successful. She forced her attention to the rock in her hand.

“Oh, wow! It’s beautiful!” she said, marveling at it.

“Look close; there’s water inclusions!” the farmer said, clearly pleased that her gift was enjoyed.

Looking at the amethyst closer and holding it up to the sunlight revealed that there was a pocket of water on the inside! “That’s so cool!” Abigail enthused.

The farmer nodded, obviously content to just watch her wonder at the gem.

“I’m glad you stopped by today,” Abigail began, taking a subtle, stabilizing breath, “There was something I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh?” the farmer said, smiling and curious.

“I was wondering,” she said slowly, then the rest came out in a rush, “if you would teach me how to sword fight?”

The farmer was surprised and perhaps disappointed, but Abigail couldn’t be sure and also wouldn’t know why she would be. She looked thoughtful, considering her response.

“Alright,” the farmer said eventually, smiling slightly, “You can come by the farm tomorrow morning, before lunch. It’s going to be hard work, though.” She warned.

“Yes! Thank you!” Abigail said, delighted. She swept the farmer up in a quick hug. The farmer stumbled a little in surprise, but quickly hugged her back. When they parted, they were both slightly flushed, but Abigail couldn’t say why.

Abigail clear her throat awkward, “Ah, thank you.”

The farmer laughed quietly, “You’re welcome. I’ll see you then. You know the way?”

Abigail nodded wordlessly, purple curls bobbing.

Her friend smiled and gave her a slight wave, beginning to walk away, “Alright, great! I gotta get to Clint’s. So long!”

Abigail stared after her retreating figure much longer than necessary, her spirit elated. She smiled and bit her lip, returning inside. Even Pierre's stern lecture wouldn’t be enough to crush her mood.


	2. the sword fighting and the kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they hit some practice swords together and then kiss, it's great

The next morning, Abigail put careful thought into her clothes, picking out ones that were both flattering and non-restrictive. She refused to closely examine why she did this.

She set off for the farm mid-morning, eager to begin as soon as possible. The late spring morning was serene and comfortably cool. Abigail was practically bouncing in antipacition. 

When Abigail arrived at the farm, she was greeted by a sign naming the farm ‘Gay Days’ in cheerful lettering resting on a mural of flowers. This gave Abigail pause. Did that mean … ? Was the farmer … ? Why did the implication make her feel so warm? She shook her head and filed these questions away for later examination.

She continued on, taking in the sits of the farm. The little house was cute and cozy; its flower beds were in full bloom. On the porch, an old golden retriever regarded her lazily which made her grin. The crops were flourishing nearby and there was the distant sound of clucking. 

All in all, Abigail felt very at peace there and wasn’t at all sorry that the woodland that she had once enjoyed exploring was gone.

Interrupting her quiet reflecting, the farmer peeked around the corner of the house.

“Oh! Good mornin’! You’re early!” she called out, waving and trekking towards Abigail. She immediately spied two wooden swords resting on her shoulder. 

“Good morning!” Abigail greeted in return once the farmer was at proper conversation distance. Abigail couldn’t help but grin; she was excited to learn such a cool skill from her equally friend.

“You ready to get started?” the farmer drawled.

“Absolutely!”

“Alright then!” the farmer gestured for Abigail to follow her as she began walking toward the back of the house. “That’s Boomer on the porch there; he’s a terrible watchdog.” the farmer mentioned fondly. “Anyway, I set us up back here where the ground is a little softer,” she continued conversationally.

“So,” the farmer said, turning to Abigail when they had arrived to the makeshift sparring circle, “There’s four major aspects to sword fighting you need to know about.” She began.

Abigail listened with rapt attention as the farmer explained the four crucial elements of sword fighting theory: timing, distance, unpredictability, and reaction ability.

“Ideally, a good sword fighter spends the first half of the fight working out their opponent’s fighting style and the second half trying to land blows.” the farmer finished, eyeing her pupil, “Got all that?”

“I think so.” Abigail said slowly.

“It’s a lot to take in at once; I can go back over it if you need me to.” the farmer replied.

“Where did you learn all this?” Abigail asked, awed.

“A few books,” the farmer said nonchalantly, “then trial and error. Pain tends to be a good teacher.” She gestured to the scars that riddled her arms. Abigail had always wondered about those and felt strangely compelled to touch them.

Before Abigail could think of a proper response, the farmer changed the subject, “You up for some light sparring? Nothing serious, just practicing putting the theory into action.”

Abigail nodded eagerly. The farmer smiled and handed her one of the practice swords. She told her student to take her place at the opposite side of the ring. The farmer took her place and instructed Abigail to begin.

The sparring consisted mainly of the farmer getting Abigail used to the practice sword and teaching her various feint and parry techniques. She taught slowly and thoroughly, for which Abigail was grateful. The farmer occasionally offered tips to improve her form. The tips were polite and considerate and not at all condescending like Abigail might have feared.After a while, the farmer started pushing Abigail to go a bit faster, slowly working up to proper speed.

While trying out one of the feints the farmer had suggested, Abigail twisted her foot in an uncomfortable and odd direction, compromising her balance.

The farmer swore and, throwing her practice sword aside, reached out to right her but ended up miscalculating how much force she needed to use, pulling Abigail to fall on her instead. They both toppled over, the farmer holding Abigail tightly on top of her as they hit the ground so she would take the brunt of the fall.

Sucking air back into her lungs sharply, the farmer swore again, eyes wide, “I’m so sorry, Abigail! Are you alright?” She didn’t think to disentangle herself from Abigail.  
Abigail looked down at the farmer, whom she was now laying on top of, and her face flushed deeply. She couldn’t stop thinking about how nice it was to be held by her and what it would be like if they were to kiss. 

Feeling brave and throwing caution to the wind, Abigail murmured, “Can I kiss you?”

If the farmer’s eyes were wide before, they were dinner plates now. She swallowed thickly and nodded wordlessly. 

Abigail and the farmer swiftly and softly closed the gap between their mouths. The farmer’s lips were slightly chapped and Abigail was enamoured by the texture, opening her mouth to nip at them. The farmer sighed gently and buried her hands in Abigail’s hair. The farmer had a clean, earthy smell that comforted Abigail greatly. 

Abigail’s brain blanked and she couldn’t think about anything other than how wonderful this was.

After an immeasurable amount of time, they broke apart. The farmer’s face looked soft and affectionate and Abigail couldn’t help but cup her face, running her thumb over her cheeks. In turn, the farmer moved her hands to rest on Abigail’s back, rubbing at the texture of her shirt.

“I didn’t know I liked girls like that.” Abigail said eventually, almost sheepish.

The farmer laughed, planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, “It’s like that for folks sometimes.”

“I always thought you just, y’know, knew if you were gay.” Abigail said quietly, almost like she was afraid to be laughed at.

Instead, the farmer hummed thoughtfully, “For some people it’s like that. For other folks, it’s gotta be staring them down the barrel.” The farmer smiled good-naturedly.

“What was it like for you?” Abigail asked shyly, relishing the feeling of the farmer’s hands on her back.

The farmer turned thoughtful again, “It just kind of hit me one day when I was a kid, I guess.”

Abigail nodded, leaning down again to bury her face in the farmer’s neck, “You smell good.” she mumbled.

The farmer laughed, “You do, too.”

There was a long minute of silence where they just enjoyed holding and being held. 

Eventually, Abigail lifted her head again, a question apparent in her eyes, “What happens now?”  


The farmer smiled gently, “Whatever we both want, darlin’. Me, I’m hoping to kiss you again, but I get it if you need some time or don’t wanna. It’s up to you, really.”

Abigail bit her lip at the pet name, ducking her head and kissing the farmer again in answer to the unspoken question. The farmer sighed in contentment, stroking her hair. Abigail felt a swelling in her heart that could not be contained, nor would she want it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!! please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed!! i love hearing from y'all!!


End file.
